Perdition
by Sushi Anonyme
Summary: Effy, si belle, si froide. Une soirée, de l'alcool, de la drogue, et de bien mauvaises pensées.


**Eh bien... voici mon premier OS sur Skins. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai bien aimé aborder la mentalité d'Effy, non pas quand elle est "folle" mais avant, quand elle en était encore à la transition entre la fille froide, charismatique et sans faiblesse dont elle avait l'image et la fille meurtrie, traumatisée et fragile qu'on a pu découvrir par la suite. **

**Je dirais que ce OS se déroule au cours d'une soirée, au début de la saison 3, soit quand elle vient de rencontrer toute la bande (donc, quand elle entame tout juste une relation avec Cook pour fuir Freddie), et quand le souvenir de l'accident de Tony est encore assez vif dans sa mémoire.**

**Enjoie !**

* * *

**E**ncore un soir de débauche et de perdition comme tout les autres.

Tu n'écoutes même plus la musique et pourtant les battements de ton cœur s'y accordent parfaitement.

**_Boum, boum, boum._**

**I**l bat tellement fort et malgré tout tu es tellement faible.

Tellement vide.

Effy, ma belle Effy. Tu reste là, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir ou aller. Tu es un corps sans âme, sans énergie.  
Tes yeux hagards cherchent quelque chose, mais toi-même tu ignores quoi. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ton verre est vide. Tu tapotes le joint que tu tiens entre tes doigts et fait tomber ces putains résidus encore chaud, cette saleté de poudre grise à l'intérieur d'un cendar déjà rempli à ras bord.  
Tu te lèves et évite tout ces corps qui se déhanchent autour de toi, ceux qui baisent sur le sol, ceux qui vomissent dans les coins sombres.

**L**'alcool. C'est la seule chose qui te motive. Putain, t'es en manque, tu redescends. 'Faut pas que tu redescendes. T'es prête à tout pour ça. Pour rester perchée. Pour rester "loin". Loin de Tony. Loin de Cook. Loin de Freddie.

_Freddie._

Non, tu ne dois pas y penser. Tu ne dois pas penser à lui, il ne faut pas. Il te rend _faible_. Face à lui c'est toute la muraille que tu as érigée autour de toi, toutes tes protections de pierre que tu pensais invulnérables, incassables, qui volent en éclat.

Merde.

T'empoignes enfin cette bouteille d'Absolute Vodka encore à moitié pleine qui te faisait tellement envie et tu prends un verre au hasard sur la table. Tu sais même pas à qui il est, ce qu'on a pu y mettre dedans mais dans le fond, tu t'en branles un peu.

_**Premier cul-sec.**_  
_**Deuxième cul-sec.**_  
_**Troisième cul-sec.**_

**O**uais voilà, la tête qui tourne, cette sensation de chaleur, ce goût dégueulasse dans ta bouche qui te donne envie de gerber. C'est ça. Ça y est, tu remontes enfin. Tu tires une latte sur ton buzz, ça te crame un peu la gorge. Mais dans le fond, tu t'en branles aussi.  
Tu regardes vaguement autour de toi, sans trop savoir quoi foutre. T'irais bien voir tes potes, mais ceux qui sont pas en train de gerber baisent dans une chambre ou dehors.  
M'enfin tu t'en fous. T'empoignes la bouteille –de toutes façons c'est pas comme si quelqu'un était assez sobre pour te dire quoique ce soit- et tu te tires avec.  
Faut que tu t'éloignes de ces gens. De cette putain de musique qui va finir par te rendre barge.

**T**u perds la tête, tu déménages, tu travailles du chapeau, tu as les méninges en accordéon, tu as une araignée au plafond, tu as le timbre fêlé, tu ondules de la toiture, tu es bonne pour le cabanon. Ou, tout simplement : tu deviens folle.*

**D**ehors, la nuit te parait bien calme. Une brise fraîche fait voler tes cheveux indisciplinés et te fait frissonner à cause de la sueur qui parsème ton corps frêle. On entends encore vaguement les basses, mais t'es loin maintenant. Tu marches sur la route, pieds nus. Tu bois, tu fumes : une latte, une gorgée. Et t'en a rien à foutre de tout.

**C**'est mieux comme ça. C'est plus facile.  
Tu te dis que c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé la défonce. Parce que ça permet d'accepter les choses, ou au moins de pas les voir. D'en avoir rien à battre. Un peu comme un môme qui mettrait ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qui l'effraie. Sauf que là, c'est une technique de « grands ».

**T**u lèves les yeux vers la lune, presque pleine.  
Tu commences à voir trouble et tu te laisses mollement tomber sur le sol. T'en as rien à foutre, y a pas de voitures par ici. Puis au pire, qu'est ce que ça pourrai faire ? T'es trop défoncée pour ressentir quoique ce soit. De la douleur physique aux sentiments.  
Tu t'aperçois vaguement que ton corps est agité de tremblements. Dans ta tête tu te dis vite fait « _Merde, j'commence à partir en bad._ ». Mais au fond, ça aussi tu t'en branles.

**T**a bouteille de vodka. Ton buzz.  
_**Ça t'suffit.**_

* * *

***P'tite dédicace à ceux qui ont lu The Shinning !**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère donc qu'il vous a plu et que je vais continuer à pouvoir en faire d'autres dans le même genre ! (J'aime bien écrire des trucs qui ne sont pas vraiment des histoires, mais plus des descriptions de l'état d'esprit ou des pensées des personnages, comme celui-ci)**

**Par ailleurs, j'avais prévu d'entamer une fiction sur un Crossover entre Skins et Harry Potter, parce que je trouve qu'on en a pas assez en français. Vous en penseriez quoi ?**


End file.
